Renaissance
by Iskalaktite
Summary: He senses a rougher texture against his cocoon. The feeling is not pleasing. It is cold and even at times brutal, careless. ATTENTION : Mpreg, slash, etc.
1. Prologue

Renaissance

* * *

><p>Thin fingers trace invisible circles over a pale, round stomach. The baby's breath accumulate and it keens on his mother. Father provides with future betrayal. Alas love, native from his bemired heart, isn't even an distant aroma. It's nonexistent. Only a deranged mother would withstand as a lonely shattered pillar to his crumbling home.<p>

Or should he say future prison ?

He senses a rougher texture against his cocoon. The feeling is not pleasing. It is cold and even at times brutal, careless. But sometimes, the touch is full of love. Despite it's coldness, the sensation is able to transmit care, affection. Almost like the touch of his mother.

He is certain that this coldness is the cause of his mother's grief. The emotion of his wonderful mother affect him just as much as the physical stimulation. He counterattacks, of course. What he is unaware of, is that he is hurting his mother.

Poor, poor mommy !  
>He didn't receive love from his unknown parents and grew up in mental hospital. As soon as he blossomed into a beautiful young man, he found himself tied to a brilliant psychopath with a barb wire ring around his finger. Now he is carrying the spawn of the torturer that is his husband.<p>

How sad...

But soon, he'll see the light and he'll join his mother. He will protect him from the horrible coldness that electrifies them both.

* * *

><p>I love mpreg ! :D<p>

A little poem/story written from the perspective of Ruvik and Leslie's unborn son. Basically in this AU Ruvik impregnates Leslie with his future body. Don't ask me how. What he doesn't know is that because of the experiments he had conducted on Leslie before and after the conception, their son who has inherited his incredible intelligence, has developed psychic powers. Kind of like Alma from F.E.A.R.

Hope you liked it.

Tell me if you want me to continue it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

* * *

><p>I have to admit that i am a bit disappointed with The TEW fandom.<br>I know that there aren't many characters but i thought there would be a little more diversity when it comes to the pairings.  
>I'm really bored by this fandom and i haven't read a fan fiction worthy of keeping me interested long enough or a good fic about my favorite pairing LeslieRuvik or even Joseph/Sebastian despite that i don't exactly like this pairing for it being too obvious.

Anyways, enjoy !

* * *

><p>A cloaked man carries in his arms an unconscious body. Through the long corridors of his mansion, he advances calmly but decisively like a ghost returning to chase it's killer. The fragile form, who's limbs hang limply, swinging ever so slightly with the steps of his kidnapper, wasn't aware of the events that were going to occur. He just dreamed in his coma of joining his family. The red marks decorating his porcelain face, each of them revealed a memory, exactly like the burns on his tormentor's body. They both had desired two common things in their miserable lives, love and comprehension. None of those have ever been given to them. At least not to one of them. The burned man had a sister once. Before the fire returned her to ashes.<p>

_"Mother, i know you hear me..." _

The man with white cloak, traverses a decaying corridor. At the end of it, a metallic blue door awaits, open for him. He penetrates the decrepit room and lies his guest down on a dusty mattress. The old metallic structure of the bed squeaks at the weight added. The frail body squirms gently in it's sleep as to identify the material, he has landed on. The burned man scrutinizes the figure on the mattress, even while unconscious it's gesture were timid. He also admired the beauty, once the bruises disappear and the comatose patient gains more weight, he'll be perfect. Perfect for the transition of bodies.  
>Such a beauty could compete with his deceased sister. He never thought, he would meet somebody as beautiful as his sister. He used to think that a person like that doesn't exist. But it does. Not only the person exists but said person is compatible with him. Just like him and his sister were.<p>

The cloaked individual sat down on the mattress, beside the sleeping form. He drove his hand towards the sleeping beauty's face. Caressing the right cheek slowly, as if his hands were savoring the skin. Too bad, he could barely feel anything, he is certain that the pale skin under his fingers is similar to silk. He is sure it is as appeasing as cold water. Appeasing to his soul. The scarred fingers brushed away the intrusive white fringe of the boy's face. Said boy sighed with content at the foreign sweet sensation strolling all over his face.

"Leslie..." Whispered Ruvik, closing his eyes

The boy bearing that name, fluttered his lids open. He turned his head slightly, searching for the person who murmured his name. His eyes widened when they crossed Ruvik's cold white orbs staring down at him. He rose up on his elbows quickly and awkwardly. Leslie scrambled back towards the corner of the bed, against the gray wall, holding his legs against his chest. The albino boy looked at the older man with fear. Tears could be seen emerging behind his waterlines. The poor little mouse knew he was doomed. They had lost and Ruvik would get what he wants. They pain would be almost eternal and this is what scared Leslie the most. The pain.

"Ruvik. Ruvik. Ruvik !" He whispers, terrified. His orbs never living the man.

_"You are not alone..."_

Ruvik became fascinated by the expression of terror and desperation. Had the circumstances been different, he'd probably be aroused. But he can't get aroused by his future body, can he ? Since he was a little boy, there was nothing more joyful and exciting than being the cause of extreme emotion and sensation. Such as Rage, fear, pain, pleasure, ecstasy. Nothing would get him off more than scaring a maid, hurting an animal or... showing all of his passion to his sister. He guesses this is the origin of his morbid interest for the human brain. Probing brains and understanding their functionality were the quickest ways to cause sensation and emotional eruptions. All of it was mesmerizing, addictive.

And now, he had this pretty little lunatic just for himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much to him. He needed Leslie or rather his body. Oh what he would give to be able to examine this lunatic's brain. The scientist could still have his fun. Maybe not in the exact way he would desire to. But it could wait. Right now, Leslie needs to rest and become healthy again. The idea of tormenting the boy was just in the corner of his mind and it wouldn't leave, on the contrary, it was peaked higher and higher into the part of his brain responsible for decisions. The little mouse was teasing him, just by staring at him with so much terror in his eyes.

Ruvik approached the boy, his rough finger finding it's way under the albino's chin. Clutching his cheeks with such brutality, that Leslie whined lightly. The vocal complaint didn't go unnoticed, nothing ever escaped the scientist. He released himself a shaky sigh of anticipation. Oh, the things he would do to this kid before he finally steals his body. This is the kind of situation that never fails to excite him in more than one way, especially when there is physical resistance form the victim, like right now. Leslie attempts to pull away, his delicate long nailed fingers dug into the burned wrist, pushing it away, along with his legs trying to retreat back but sliding pathetically against the mattress. Keeping the patient in the same spot.

_"I came to save you..."_

Ruvik's other hand came by surprise, grab one of the younger individual's thin wrist and pull him closer. The action caused the patient to whine louder in pain. Maybe his kidnapper didn't realize it or maybe he did alas he didn't care, but his grip was extremely forceful. To the point were it felt like he wanted to dismember single handedly his victim. He probably did desire that too. The poor Leslie trashed, tried to get as far as he could from this maniac. Rivulets began to flow down his cheeks, drops delicately splashing on his and Ruvik's lap.

"Calm down, Leslie." Orders Ruvik firmly but quietly.

The order is obeyed as Leslie's whines fade slightly and tears dry. For a certain unknown reason, there is something comforting in the man's cold tone. Could it be because, coldness is synonymous with tranquility ? At least it has always been the case in Leslie's life. When Doctor Jimenez is cold and commanding it means there is no pain, when doctor has emotions in his voice and it's loud it means Leslie is going to have a bad time. Ruvik stands up, pulling Leslie as well. They were now standing, facing each other but the albino couldn't bring himself to look in the other man's intense eyes. He looked down as usual. He felt Ruvik's hands gently slide from their initial position, down to his own hands. Ruvik's thicker fingers locking under his.  
>For a moment, the patient thought that his tormentor would kiss his hands, just like the men do in the movies to be polite with ladies.<p>

The burn victim released his hands. It didn't take one second for Leslie to fiddle with his fingers nervously. The older man circled him, like a shark in the water, observing it's prey before attacking. The albino was taken by surprise, when Ruvik began probing and groping his body, here and there. The touches were a little brutal but nothing that would cause pain. The burned man would pinch his wrists with his index and thumb and lift his arms up. Examine his clothes. His foot separated Leslie's legs. The patient felt something against his butt, he turned around slightly only to see his kidnapper crouched behind him. The rough hands patted his flesh through his thick hospital clothes. _"What is this man looking for ? A gun ? He doesn't have any, Leslie is not Sebastian. And what would a gun really be efficient against Ruvik ?"_ The albino wondered.

_"Protect you..."_

Once the cloaked man was done with his inspection, he faced the beautiful boy and examined his facial expression. He wasn't as terrified as earlier. He bore a shy and curious look. The patient was still staring down but instead of his eyes being shut with fear, it was looking in all direction as if he was searching or waiting for something to pop up on the ground.

Ruvik chuckled at that. The chuckle was deep, short but rich and like everything else Ruvik did, it startled Leslie. The poor boy bit his pinkish lips. It was a habit he had adopted after spending time with Juli. Ruvik was fascinated by that reaction. It was new and it looked adorable. His intrusive fingers gripped the youngster's jaw once more. A trembling sigh was released by his victim as his finger traced and pushed against the rosy soft lower lip. The cloaked individual had to get a taste of those lips. Without warning, he pressed his own lips against Leslie's. The albino didn't even have the time to protest as an uninvited tongue penetrated his oral cavity, claiming it as his property.

The youngster had the reflex to push away the burned shoulders. But this man was so strong, far too strong for someone who spend his time shut down in a basement and too strong for someone like Leslie. The patient fisted the shoulder repeatedly but it only made the other restrain his arms. The little mouse moaned in the other's mouth. His childish mind was becoming clouded by this new sensation. Kisses didn't feel that bad. He remembers the first time he had seen someone be kissed. It was one of the nurses with doctor Jimenez, she had been struggling the whole time as he attempted to undress her but he held the brunette nurse until she kicked him in his soft place. He let her go out of pain and she stumbled out of his office, putting her clothes back into place.  
>The patient concluded after witnessing the interaction that it wasn't pleasurable to kiss, it wasn't a good thing to do. Well he had been wrong apparently.<p>

His tormentor pulled back with an audible smack. He held his tender lower lip between his teeth before letting go. Leslie's blue orbs finally focused on his kidnapper's white amberish ones. Both held different emotions and thoughts behind them. The blue ones were pleasantly surprised, curious but scared about what has to come. The white eyes were full of mischief, impatience and lust. Then Ruvik stared down to Leslie's attire. He sighed with disappointment. He would wait, he could wait, he had to. Until the youngster's body is strong enough.

"Let's take off this clothes." Ruvik said as he began undressing the albino.

His little guinea pig was quite a sight despite being covered in bruises and filth. Sure he was underweight at the moment but in a few weeks he'd be perfect. His bones stuck out at multiple places, shoulders, hips, ribs, shoulder blades etc. A person of his stature would have to weight at least 60 kilos. 65 would be ideal.  
>Just so he can have the right junk in all the right places. Plus Ruvik didn't want to fuck a bag of bones.<p>

"Follow me, i'll get you new clothes while you take a bath." The scientist ordered as he took Leslie's hand. The patient's old clothes draped over his other arm.

_"I'll make sure ALL pay for what they did to you..."_

Patience is a virtue. It would take all of his strength but he will succeed. He'll get his new body. But in the mean time. He's going to have fun. He's going to torment his little mouse as much as it is needed to break him. Even more than he already is. He will crush him, chew him then spit him out. What will be left of Leslie will be the offspring of his patience and determination.

_"To us..."_

_"This includes, father...*Sigh*"_


End file.
